Memories of a Past Movie
by EmilySamara
Summary: Samara and Sadako are having a sleepover, and they're bored. But not for long... just wait 'til Samara meets Daveigh!


They seemed like two ordinary, giggling sisters with a bowl of popcorn between them on a Saturday night. They even looked alike; both the older and the younger had the same long, beautiful, thick dark hair and exquisite, lovely features.

But they _weren't _ordinary.

Their names were feared mainly throughout America and Japan, and their symbol, a wobbly ring of light, was recognized wordwide by horror movie fans.

The two girls were known as Samara Morgan and Sadako Yamamura. Except for due to the kindness of a certain four American girls, the two were relieved of being freaky dead _yurei _and were cleansed of all evil residing in them. Anticlimactic? You might say that. But these girls still had _some _evil thoughts... and it all started on that giggly Saturday night.

"Okay, I am _so _bored," Sadako complained, rolling over onto her back. "Aren't there any good movies on T.V.?"

Samara switched on the T.V., a practiced action. "Nope. Just _The Ring_, and we've seen that a billion times."

"Darn it," Sadako sighed. "Don't you have any ideas?"

Samara started to shake her head, then stopped. She was checking the synopsis of _The Ring _out of boredom, and was checking the actors.

_Starring Naomi Watts as Rachel Keller... David Dorfman as Aidan Keller... _and one last one... _Daveigh Chase as Samara Morgan._

"Hey, Sada-san?"

"Yeah?"

"You see this girl who played me... Daveigh Chase?"

"Mm-hmmm. What about her?"

"You think she still remembers it eight years later?"

Sadako caught on instantly. She grinned a devilish smile. "There may not be anything good _on _T.V... but there's sure to be a surprise _in _the T.V. for this Daveigh Chase chick."

Daveigh Chase flopped onto her bed at the end of a long day of filming her new movie. She hoped it would be a success. She hadn't gotten a breakthrough role since that old 2002 horror flick-what was it again? _The Ring _something-or-other. She'd played some mentally disturbed eight-year-old ghost girl who loved T.V. and it had somehow become a cult classic.

Thinking about that old movie gave Daveigh new hope. After all, she was starring with Naomi Watts again!

Out of sheer boredom, Daveigh switched on the T.V. Lo and behold, there was a _Ring/Ringu _marathon on _E!_.Daveigh settled down to watch.

As the movie was nearing the end, Daveigh decided to call Naomi to practice their scenes together... but before she could dial, the phone started ringing.

Daveigh wasn't expecting any calls, so she must have sounded a bit confused as she picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Silence.

Just as Daveigh was about to hang up, she heard an eerily familar voice whisper an eerie catchphrase:

_Seven... _

_Days, _Daveigh remembered in horror. But the second word never came before the connection clicked off.

_Seven WHAT? _Daveigh thought. Trying to calm herself, she dialed *69 with shaking fingers.

_This feature cannot be used with the num-_

Daveigh hung up. _Seven. _She remembered it clearer now-singing the "Round We Go" song, the asylum set, the well...

Samara Morgan wasn't real. Heck, she was just an American version of that teenaged chick from _Ringu_. Daveigh had _played _Samara Morgan. Essentially... she _was _Samara Morgan.

But what if Samara was real?

_Stop it, _Daveigh told herself. _Get a grip, Daveigh._

But... and again but... Daveigh remembered being startled at how different she'd looked in the movie. The superlong dark brown hair, the deep brown eyes... and the evil version, with that monstrous face.

She had _portrayed _Samara. Looking at her now, twenty-year-old Daveigh Chase with light brown hair and soft blue eyes, one would never guess that she had played dark little eight-year-old Samara Morgan. Even though Daveigh was actually twelve aat the time.

_Seven... _Seven what? A prank call?

Daveigh felt sick as she stumbled upon a horrifiying hypothesis-what if it was seven _minutes?_

Daveigh spun around to glance at the clock. The movie had ended at 11:30.

It was 11:36.

Daveigh started hyperventilating. She heard a sound like dripping water. The eerie glow of a pale T.V. screen filled the room.

Daveigh saw it. She tried to scream, but her voice didn't work.

First the little girl's head. Then her arms. Finally, Samara Morgan was standing in front of Daveigh Chase.

Samara walked toward her, slowly. Daveigh sat as if frozen in a state of horror. Samara lifted her head, and the hair covering her face fell away.

Daveigh opened her mouth to scream, but didn't. She was confused.

Instead of the hideous, water-decayed face and evil, pale blue eyes, Samara's features were somewhat like Daveigh's when she was younger; full lips, pale, clear skin. And she was smiling.

"Gotcha!" Samara giggled.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wha-a-a-t?"

"Just a little prank. Sorry if we scared you."

As Samara explained what had happened, Daveigh felt a little mad, but she found it hard to get mad at the sweet little girl who just wanted a mother.

"Oop-gotta go," Samara said suddenly.

"Where?" Daveigh asked, startled.

"Kelly Stables' place. I mean, I guess the effect won't be AS good, but, well, you get what you get."

After Samara left through the T.V., Daveigh retreated to her bed on wobbly legs. Maybe she would see Samara again someday. She almost hoped so.


End file.
